forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bullywug
| refs5e = | size4e = Medium | origin4e = Natural | type4e = Humanoid | subtype4e = Aquatic | alignment4e = Chaotic evil | refs4e = | size3e = Medium | type3e = Humanoid | subtype3e = Aquatic | alignment3e = Usually chaotic evil | challenge3e = 1 | refs3e = | size2e = Small | alignment2e = Chaotic evil | refs2e = | size1e = Small to medium | alignment1e = Chaotic evil | refs1e = | patron deity = Ramenos | vision = Normal | lifespan = | location = Chelimber | activcycle = Any | diet = Carnivore | language = common, Bullywug, Primordial | subraces = | climate = Temperate, warm | terrain = Marshes | height = 4' – 7' | weight = 100 – 300 lbs. | skincolor = Yellow, green, gray | eyecolor = Yellow, orange | distinctions = Physically durable, dexterous, give off poisonous gas | first = ''Fiend Folio'' 1 edition }} Bullywugs were frog-like, amphibious humanoid creatures that could be found among the swamps and marshes of Toril. Description Bullywugs were amphibian humanoids with the head of frogs, about the size of humans, with leathery, green or gray-mottled skin, and webbed digits. Their tongues were so large they almost prevented them from being capable of speaking common. They were renowned for both their camouflage and incredible jumping abilities, capable of leaping roughly 30 ft (9.1 m) in length and springing 20 ft (6.1 m) in height. Bullywugs spoke their own language of croaks, staccato notes, and clicks, called bullywug and the intelligent ones picked up aquan, sylvan, or infernal. A bullywug could comfortably survive on land and in water, one of the few water-breathing species that was amphibious. A bullywug had to immerse itself in water once per day or suffer dehydration. Physiology A particular point of interest regarding Bullywugs, as discovered by Brother Twick of Verdusk, a halfling cleric of Chauntea, was that they were irresistibly drawn to ale and either died or lapsed into a coma when they drank the alcoholic beverage, depending on the amount. Bullywug attacks have become increasingly rare in the lands surrounding their territories, where settlements kept an ale or two, in preparation for their raids. Ecology Life cycle Females would lay a clutch of 200 or so eggs once a year, which would be watched over by the collective tribe. The spawn that hatched were non-intelligent and resembled large tadpoles. They would feed upon insects or small creatures until they were large enough to leave the breeding pool, usually around six to eight weeks. Following this exile, the juvenile bullywugs were forced to fend for themselves. Unfortunately for them, only one percent of bullywugs reached adulthood. Relations Bullywugs rarely worked alongside other creatures since they would rather use them for food or sacrifice for their summoning magic. However, occasionally during hard times, small groups of bullywugs latched onto a powerful ally that could help them bring down tougher game. The bullywugs that lived within the Marsh of Chelimber believed they were in a never-ending battle with the sivs over control of the edge of the wetlands. In truth, the sivs emerged victorious in the conflict and allowed the ravenous amphibians to live within their realm, serving as a buffer between them outsiders from beyond the marsh. Combat More comfortable in their home terrain, probably due to their skill in camouflage, bullywugs preferred to fight in or near water. They were inconsistent as combatants, in some instances fighting to the death despite any odds, while in others they would flee in fear if only a few of their numbers dropped, even if they maintained an advantage in numbers. It was not uncommon for bullywugs to kill for sport. Society Bullywugs lived in primitive, semi-organized communities that hunted and fished together. The hierarchy was based on strength, with respect and leadership given to the strongest individuals. They were territorial creatures who attacked just about anyone who trespassed. Oddly enough, they tended not to fight within the tribe, but would fight with rival tribes. Bullywug colonies disrupted the natural environment of any land, eating off the land until their immense gullets were filled, before they moved on. They have been known to strip large swathes of land, leaving behind barren muddy quagmires. Organization A grouping of four bullywugs was known as a "pod". A pair of pods was called a "float", and between two and six floats made up a "pond" of bullywugs. Items Bullywug ponds would often migrate, in their constant search for more territory and food, and move on too rapidly to leave behind any items that reflected their "culture". They used simple weapons like halfspears and as a point of pride, wore at least leather armor despite the extra strain it put on their ability to swim. Religion Clerics were fairly common among bullywug societies, often comprising about one tenth of their population. They fetishized the summoning of immensely powerful monsters, often well-beyond their control. Bullywugs were often left fleeing for their own lives when they got in over their head. Bullywugs were known to revere a god named Ramenos, but this deity seemed to be more concerned with sleeping than with the welfare of his race. Ancient, crumbling statues of Ramenos could be found in the deepest jungles, great monuments near ruined temples that hinted at what was once a mighty deity in some long forgotten time. The great old temples also indicated a time when bullywugs were less primitive and more organized, capable of building huge monuments of stone. During the 15 century DR, Bullywugs revered a creature known as froghemoths. If a bullywug tribe came across one, they would attempt to lure it to their den, paying tribute in the form of food and protection. The froghemoth would kill and eat a number of bullywugs before they could successfully communicate their intentions. They would also protect and raise any eggs the froghemoths hatched, which was good, as froghemoths tended to eat their eggs in the wild. Notable Bullywugs *Karimsh, a shaman and swarm leader of a group that attacked the Elfmaid in the Sea of Swords. Appendix Appearances ;Novels: *''[[Realms of the Deep|Realms of the Deep: "The Place Where Guards Snore at their Posts"]] *Windwalker'' *''Twilight Falling'' External Links * References Category:Races